


Señales

by Tranagram



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of cliche prompts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un pequeño mundo con una enorme variedad de señales: sonidos, números, tatuajes, gritos y llantos, frases raras y algunas veces algunas marcas tan pequeñas que no son visibles a simple vista pero son sin duda las mas fuertes de todas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

**De gatos y saltos en el tiempo**

*****

Kuroo Tetsuro tiene solo tres años cuando su marca aparece, en medio de la noche y acompañada de un dolor bastante desagradable, que le asusta no solo a él. Recuerda a su mamá entrando a su habitación aun medio dormida, despeinada y con un _shinai_ entre las manos _“¡¿Dónde están, cuántos son Tetsu-chan?!”_ Esa imagen le hizo sonreír a pesar del dolor que aun sentía en la muñeca del brazo izquierdo.

Por la mañana cuando el ambiente se ha calmado, su mamá le prepara la caballa como tanto le gusta y no deja de inspeccionarle el brazo mientras sonríe _“Sabes, mi marca no apareció hasta que cumplí los diez, y solo era una fecha”_ Tetsu mira nuevamente su muñeca,  donde ahora yace un pequeño reloj de números brillantes, que además tiene una fecha y una cuenta atrás.

No entiende muy bien el significado de esa cosa, pero su mamá parece feliz.

* * *

Si tiene una fecha ¿para que la cuenta atrás?

Tetsuro acaba de cumplir cinco años y el cambio constante de los números le cusa un poco de ansiedad. Acaba de descubrir que significa ese _reloj_. No quiere que el día de conocer a su _alma gemela_ llegue, que pasa si es alguien que no le cae bien y si es alguien a quien no le gustan los gatos, a no, se niega a pasar el resto de su vida con una persona que odie los gatos.

* * *

Hay una segunda vez en que la marca le duele, la fecha cambia bruscamente, se adelanta todo un año y los números del reloj pasan rápidamente dejando al final solo unos minutos _“¡Kachan, creo que hice un salto en el espacio-tiempo¡”_ su mamá le mira desde la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido, va a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpe, el pequeño Kuroo corre tras de ella.

En la puerta esta una mujer delgada algo demasiado pálida pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se presenta como una nueva vecina y le entrega a su mamá un pequeño obsequio, Tetsuro va a salir de ahí pero su mamá le detiene y le obliga a saludar, es entonces cuando lo nota, una pequeña figura escondida detrás de la nueva vecina y su reloj vuelve a arder.

La misteriosa figura hace un ruidito, como el que haría un animalito herido y la vecina se agacha para ver qué es lo que pasa _“Kenma, amor, ¿etas bien?”_ el pequeño niño, delgado, de cabello negro y lacio alza su brazo derecho donde tiene una venda cubriéndole la muñeca _“Duele”_ dice apenas en un hilo de voz.

Tetsuro ve aparecer unos brillantes números debajo de la venda cuando la vecina logra quitarla por completo _“¡Están en cero!”_ la mujer está realmente sorprendida y Kenma parece querer cubrirse la muñeca de nuevo. No sabe en qué momento sus pies lo llevaron hasta allá, pero, de pronto Kuroo está parado junto al otro niño, sosteniéndole de la muñeca con la mano donde él tiene su marca. Y ahora el que está sorprendido es el pequeño Kenma. Las mujeres se miran y dejan escapar un _“¡Vaya!”_ al unísono.

Una increíble sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Tetsu y una muy ligera se dibuja en el rostro del pequeño Kenma, que no ha dejado de acariciarle la marca de la muñeca, entonces levanta la vista y unos enormes ojos le miran por unos instantes antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras el largo flequillo. Para el pequeño Kuroo, Kenma es como un gatito así que se gira hacia su madre y sin más pregunta, casi grita _“¿Puedo quedármelo, puedo?”_ Las dos mujeres ríen por la ocurrencia.

*****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, continua pronto... ;)  
> NA: Es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y... OMG no me maten XD Espero que les haya gustado :D!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**De migrañas y melodías tristes**

*****

No hay nada que Tsukishima Kei odie más que las tontas platicas de sus compañeros sobre _marcas_ y _almas gemelas_ , o tal vez si, su propia _marca_. La detesta, hace que le dé dolor de cabeza y eso de estarla escuchando por lo menos unas tres veces al día, en diferentes tonalidades, le vuelve loco. Es por eso que siempre lleva sus audífonos, para escuchar otra cosa que no sea esa tonta y cursi melodía.

Akiteru, su hermano mayor,  le ha dicho que debería estar feliz, que eso indicaba que _su persona especial_ no debía andar lejos y que, quizá, sin darse cuenta ya la había conocido. Kei solo quería que le clavaran algo en el cerebro de vez en cuando para dejar de escuchar esa tonada.

* * *

Algunos días la música en la cabeza de Kei se vuelve demasiado alegre, como escrita en una escala mayor de _si bemol_ , esos días sube el volumen al máximo y espera que al _otro lado_ le de alguna especie de migraña igual a la que sufre él. No funciona. Por más que lo intenta no funciona, lo sabe cuando la música en su cabeza se vuelve tranquilizadora, relajante y se deja arrullar por ella.

Cuando despierta se enfada consigo mismo por haber caído con algo como eso, es entones cuando la tonada cambia, de pronto se vuelve _angustiada_ y Kei sonríe, por fin logro que _el otro lado_ se sintiera mal. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, esto le causa una sensación desagradable en el pecho. _“Tsk”_

* * *

Esa mala sensación reaparece un día viernes, en medio de un examen, y la melodía en su cabeza es triste, no se da cuenta que su respiración se vuelve errática ni que sus anteojos están empañados y la hoja del examen está húmeda.

Cuando la cabeza se le aclara un poco nota que está en la enfermería, su hermano está hablando con el profesor y la enfermera. La melodía ha dejado de sonar.

* * *  

Han pasado dos años desde que _las migrañas_ de Kei cesaron, y aunque lo oculte perfectamente aun piensa en ese día, sabe que la música que toca en el piano mientras esta solo en casa no están ni cerca de parecerse a las que solía escuchar en su cabeza, pero al menos obtiene algo de alivio.

_“Niichan”_

_“Mhm”_

_“Si… si esa persona ya no estuviera…”_

_“Estoy seguro de que lo sabrías”_

* * *

Tan súbito como se fue, así volvió.

Iba subiendo de volumen, como si se acercara rápidamente. Kei se quedó parado en medio del andén, mirando a ambos lados y de pronto ahí estaba, bajando del tren. Un chico con el que es obvio comparte edad, casi la misma estatura y que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas manchadas de pecas.

¿Y ahora qué?

_“Tsukishima Kei”_ se presenta, solo quiere deshacerse del silencio que hay fuera de su cabeza, la voz le sale extraña como si no fuera suya

_“Ya…Yamaguchi Tadashi”_ responde el de pecas en una voz tan perfectamente armónica como la melodía en su cabeza.

_“Tardaste”_

_“Lo siento, Tsukki”_

*****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Continua pronto... espero ;)  
> NA: No sean timida/os se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**De búsquedas y escondites**

*****

Las luces se cuelan por las amplias ventanas, iluminando el pequeño cuerpo de otra desconocida que yace sobre la cama. Toru Oikawa mira a través de los cristales, hacia la trasnochada gente que aun fluye abajo en la calle. Quiere salir de ahí. Toma su celular y marca el uno, unos cuantos timbres después una voz enfadada responde pero Toru suelta una sola frase _“Iwachan, ven  por mi”_ y la voz a la otro lado se corta al igual que la línea. La desconocida se queja en sueños, Oikawa la mira con mala cara antes de meterse al baño.

Llena la tina. Aún tiene tiempo antes de que Iwaizumi llegue, después de todo no le ha dicho donde se encuentra.

Oikawa conoce a Hajime desde que eran pequeños, de hecho desde que se encontraban en el vientre de sus respectivas madres, y desde que Toru tiene memoria Iwachan ha tenido la habilidad de encontrarlo sea donde sea que se esconda, es por eso que detestaba jugar al escondite, siempre perdía.

Su abuela solía decirle que esa era su _marca especial,_ la que los unía como _almas destinadas_. De ser así, ¿por qué solo Iwachan es el que parece tener un lazo hacia él? ¿Que esas cosas no se tratan de un dar y recibir?

Odia tener que ser siempre el único que deba preguntar _“¿Dónde te encuentras?”_ además todas las marcas que ha visto antes son claramente visibles, si Iwachan y él fueran _almas gemelas_ no solo ellos lo sabrían.

El agua esta perfecta, se siente bien. Toru se imagina que así de bien debe sentiste estar cerca de su _persona destinada_. Tal vez sea hora de rendirse con la búsqueda.

* * *

Es tarde y está teniendo un sueño bastante ruidoso. Es la última vez que se queda a estudiar tan noche. ¡Vamos, por qué no se calla! ¿No se supone que los sueños son manipulables?

Su cabeza tarda un poco más en darse cuenta que es su celular el que hace tanto ruido _“Mejor que sea algo importante, kuso”_ responde de mala manera, es obvio que no hay que meterse con el sueño de Iwaizumi Hajime. Una voz tranquila le habla al otro lado de la línea y él cuelga sin dar respuesta, su enfado pasa a ser un suspiro de resignación.

Se viste con calma, cuando está listo, toma sus llaves y sale. Afuera hace frio, se toma su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo pero lo deja a medio terminar, no le gusta fumar dentro del auto. Se acomoda en el asiento, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y se pone en marcha. Oikawa no le ha dicho donde tiene que ir pero no importa, nunca ha importado, lo único que tiene que hacer es seguir ese delgado hilo rojo que pende de su meñique y que se pierde brillante en la obscuridad.

* * *

Son las dos y media de la mañana y Toru va dando tragos de vez en cuando al insípido café que le sirvieron en el bar del hotel, demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano para una copa opto por aquella bebida y ahora se arrepiente. Hay una pareja unas cuantas mesas más allá y otro solitario cliente en la barra, el cantinero se dedica a picar hielo en silencio y en algún lugar suena una suave canción que no logra reconocer.

Esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que alguien se ha sentado en la silla el otro lado de la mesa, deja escapar una suspiro _“Puedo invitare otro café”_ dice el solitario de la barra. Oikawa lo inspecciona detenidamente es bastante atractivo está a punto responder cundo la voz de Iwaizumi lo interrumpe _“Él ya tiene compañía”_ el solitario les da una mirada rápida y regresa de nuevo a su lugar en la barra.

_“Ah, Iwachan, estás aquí”_

_“Fuiste tú quien me llamo, no suenes tan decepcionado”_

Hajime toma asiento donde hacía unos instantes estaba el desconocido, se lleva un cigarrillo a la boca y  Toru no tarda en extenderle una cerilla para encenderlo.

_“Odio que fumes”_

_“Odio que te actúes como lo haces”_

_“Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso”_

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_“Ya me canse de buscar, a partir de hoy me quedare sentado esperando a que mi otra parte venga a mi”_

_“Serás idiota”_

Oikawa aleja la mirada del fondo de su taza y la concentra en Iwachan que por alguna razón está sonriendo. Iwaizumi deja escapar una última bocanada de humo antes de tomar a Toru del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo a sus labios.

Una sensación cálida le recorre de arriba abajo y de pronto puede verlo, ahí está atado a su dedo meñique, como es que todo este tiempo no lo noto.

_“Así que esto era de lo que me hablaba la abuela”_

*****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> NA: La próxima actualización tardara un poco espero que no demasiado, gracias por tenerme paciencia :)


End file.
